Property
by SilentSniper
Summary: Yami Bakura was a possessive man. Yami Bakura/Ryou Bakura
1. Default Chapter

Property  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Mine...  
  
Ah...so beautiful...  
  
You know that don't you?   
  
Your beauty blinds me and calms me down. Your wide chocolate brown eyes filled with need, innocence and light. I always find myself gazing into those eyes...They're so deep. Yet so sad. I love your pure white skin. So pale...Like it hasn't been exposed to the burning sun. I love to touch that soft skin. Its as soft as silk. Your snowy white hair falls gracefully down your shoulders...Your lips are pink and soft as a rose petal. Begging me to kiss them.   
  
Gorgeous...   
  
Admire...  
  
You are a gentle beauty...Your looks are subtle that dimishes among radiate beauties like Mai. So quiet. Never saying a word...Yet you always seem to comfort people with just a few words. Even Yugi...That multi haired duelist. The Pharaoh's brat...You even know how to sooth him!  
  
I marvel at your actions. You never seem to shine like a normal boy would. So silent and watchful. You have such patience. People may yell at you, shouting insults at you and you stare at them. Calm. Collected. If it were me, I would sent them to the Shadow Realm. I have no patience for mortals. I marvel at your quiet strenght. You may be a spineless girly coward, but you're mine.   
  
MY spineless girly coward.  
  
Worship....  
  
I worship you.   
  
Worship your soul and body. Your soul is pure and brillent. No human has ever managed to taint it. My eyes slowly rake over your body. You're taller then Yugi, but you're still petite. I love to make you cry. Make you squirm. I love to take, ravage, kiss and touch you. Everything about you is perfect. Your skin, your hair and your eyes. Perfection that was created by Ra himself.  
  
My breath leaves me everytime I gaze at you...Your light is a beacon, always shining through... Its not like the Pharoah's hikari. His feels like sunlight, sleepy afternoons, calm warm nights, gold and rubies. Like what the Pharaoh gives him. All wrong! Yours feels like a clean forest that had been sprinkled with rain, the vast blue ocean, a tranquil mockingbird. Beautiful light... Wonderful...  
  
Burning....  
  
You cry out in pain as I bite your flesh once more. You twist and squirm beneath me. Tears wet the pillow. Your face looks even more exquisite when its bathed in tears and sweat. I take a deep breath as I bury my face in your hair. Its so soft and fragrant. Its smells feminime, but thats who you are.   
  
You're as pretty as a girl  
  
Soft as a girl...   
  
Yet you put all of them in shame with your lovliness. I see Anzu's pretty face when she looks at you. She knows how pretty you are and she hates it. She's jealous. She should be! Beautiful Ryou...  
  
Possession...  
  
I can't bear it when people look at you! It makes my blood run higher and I have this need for blood. You know why?  
  
You're mine!  
  
Mine to hold, mine to break and cherish and fuck!   
  
Mine!   
  
I'll kill them! I'll enjoy taking their limps apart, watching them bleed and cry. Their insides and body parts will litter the pavement, but their breath is still there. Until the final blow. I will rip their heart out and watch their eyes dim until they fall lifelessly to the cold floor. This is what they'll get for looking at you with those eyes. Eyes full of lust and wanton desire. He's MINE! Nobody has the right to kiss or touch him. Even the bastard of a Pharaoh agrees with me. My Hikari is mine forever! Blood will run if anyone lays their damn eyes on my property. Beware! I laugh at an incident that happened last night.   
  
The bastard that touched you and wanted to do things with you regretted it. He was trembling as I pressed a knife to his throat. He begged me to leave him alone. I slowly cut off his fingers one by one until he had none. He was horrified when he lifted his hands that was devoided of any fingers. His teeth fell to the floor as I took them out painfully. I kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and ribs which made him cough of blood. You were cowering in fear and begged me to stop. I decided to end it all. He screamed in horror as I plunged the knife in his chest. The bloody corpse fell to the ground with a thud...Refreshing.  
  
You belong with me. If you fall in love with someone else...  
  
I will kill you.   
  
Swiftly, mind you. I can't bear to ruin your beauty. That round face with the silver hair and brown eyes. Then I will kill myself. Together in death.   
  
Desire...  
  
Now I stare at you. You're crying. Begging me to stop. Your silver hair is splayed on the pillow. Your huge brown eyes are squeezed shut. Tears fall down your cheeks and roll down to your chin. I have this urge to lick them. To taste your suffering. Tears that taste like the deep blue sea. Salty. They make their way down my throat and rasp it. Tasty... You cry out as my teeth draw blood. I stare once more.   
  
The crimson liquid makes its way down your neck and my senses go into overload. I lap it up. I relish the taste. Sweet like your mouth, yet it has a steel taste to it. Delicious...I kiss your soft lips once more as I tighten my hold on you.   
  
Wonderful. I love to bury myself within you. I forget the goddamn world as night approaches. Your cries fill the darkned room as the shadows dance upon your body. Body that has blood and bruises. Making it even more beautiful in pain. I nip your throat as you let out a choked gasp. I laugh. This is amusing when you think about it.  
  
" Bakura! I can't take it...leave me alone..." You whisper as tears and blood begin to flow once more.   
  
" No, No, pretty Hikari. You're mine." I whisper back as I play with your hair.   
  
You breath deeply as your eyes begin to droop. I smile. Such cuteness! You were beautiful when I bestowed my love on you, now you are cute. More valunarable in sleep.   
  
I will protect you.   
  
You know why?   
  
Because you are the light while I am your darkness.  
  
My property. Mine forever...  
  
***********  
  
This is like Mine, but with Bakura and Ryou. This one was harder to write because I didn't want it to mimic my other one. I love Ryou and Yugi! They're so innocent and cute. Their Yamis are another matter though. Bahh...Instead of working on these, I should be working on others. Oh, well. Disclaimers: Yugioh does not belong to me and never will belong to me. 


	2. Shattered

Shattered  
  
By: Silent Sniper  
  
Why do I endure this?  
  
Endure the pain and humilation  
  
Every night his deep voice whispers in my ear. Whispers words of insults, love or lust. It scares me and a shiver runs down my spine whever I hear your voice.  
  
Its frightning...  
  
Its wonderful...  
  
I must be insane. I must be out of my mind. Or am I?  
  
My mind insists that I am crazy, but something tells me otherwise. My heart. It always beats fast when you are near me. It tells me that I shouldn't leave your side.   
  
Never.   
  
I admire your appearance. Its harsh. Its like the mountains. Rugged and majestic. Your unruly white hair tumbles down to your shoulders. Those narrow chocolate brown eyes that bore a hole into my soul. Your slender body that moves with such ease and grace. Its like watching a panther sneak up on unsuspecting pray.   
  
Your personality is also wonderful. Its dark and full of unsaid despair. Beautiful. You love that blood, my blood. You love to taste and drink the crimson fluid. It brings a smile and a cry out of my lips. You're harsh and fiendish.   
  
Insane.   
  
Possessive.   
  
Cold.  
  
You don't know how to love...  
  
You won't tell me that you love me. That you cherish me. Instead you just go on about my looks. You say that I am beautiful. That you can stay with me in this darkened room. You say that I am forever yours.   
  
Am I?  
  
To be yours would be bliss. But I am not. To be completely yours would be to be for you to hold me. To whisper words of desire and want. Not what I want to hear. I don't want to hear that!  
  
Please! I want to hear you say it!  
  
I want to hear you say that you love me. Please. That would make my life brighter. It would make me so happy. My heart longs to hear it. Those three little words. It won't take long, I promise. I whisper that into your ear as you kiss me. I cry out as pleasure mixes with pain. Pain and pleasure. Divine. Covered in sweet honey kisses. Its intoxicating.   
  
I can't get enough of it.  
  
My eyes snap open as I feel your lips on my neck. Thats going to leave a mark... Your hands are so gentle at the beginning. So soft and tender. Then it gets unpleasant. Your touches become rough and hurried. Teeth now nip at my skin with a fevered pace. I feel my blood seeping out of me. I also feel my tears going down my face. I can't help it. It hurts so much. Its so wonderful.   
  
Yet my heart still aches. It aches during those stuffy nights.  
  
Its because I don't know if you actually love me. I don't know! The sneaky voice in my head tells me you are merely toying with me while my heart tells me that you love me. That you won't let me go. That you will not fade out of my arms. That you won't leave me alone.  
  
Will you?  
  
Will you leave me when you get tired of me? Will you leave broken and bleeding on the floor. Bleeding because you ripped out me heart....Then will find a better lover....  
  
I dreamed once....that you did leave me. You called me pathetic and that you never loved me. That I was only good enough to warm up your bed. You laughed in my face. I begged you not to leave me. Your face twists in disgust and anger. You yelled at me and started to beat me. Unmercifully. Violently. Then a figure came up to you and laced on arms around you. A man...You smile and kiss him. Then without a moments hesitation you rip out my heart and I look into your hate filled eyes as I fall to the ground. Your cold laughter rings in my ears as I die.   
  
Thats when I scream and wake up in a cold sweat...  
  
I start to think as you slowly go inside me. My mind is not focused on the pleasure, but the doubts...Will you actually leave me? Even when I confessed my love for you and gave myself to you? I close my eyes and gather my courage..  
  
"Bakura?" I said quietly.  
  
"Hm?" You whisper as you kiss me deeply.  
  
"Do you love me?" I ask and wait.  
  
I sense you freeze. You don't say anything...I start to panic....Please say something. Do something...  
  
You did.  
  
You move off of me and gather your clothes. The hazy fog clears out of my mind as I watch you dress. What are you doing?  
  
"Bakura?" I asked again as I force myself to calm down.   
  
You merely glance at me. Your brown eyes hold no emotion. They are blank. Now I start to get worried. Why won't you say anything? I sat up and wrapped the blanket around myself. I cautiously make my way towards you.  
  
"Bakura? Say something," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. He stared at me for a moment.  
  
"I need to think, Ryou," you simply said as you walked away.   
  
Tears well up in my eyes as you leave. What do you need to think about? Our love? No...My heart starts to ache as my tears wet the blanket. I can't stop them....  
  
Its true...  
  
You don't love me...  
  
You were only with me because you only wanted me to warm your nights...  
  
I fall on my knees as I feel my emotions take control of me...   
  
You don't love me....  
  
I stumble into the bathroom and look into the mirror. I see myself. My reflection. How awful. Limp white hair, big brown eyes that looked too innocent, but right now they are empty. I am nothing compared to Marik. He's beautiful...With that blond hair, deep violet eyes and most of all that tan. I am pale...Maybe thats where Bakura is heading...into Marik's arms....  
  
No....  
  
But it makes sense...  
  
I was worth nothing...  
  
I decide to end this charade...  
  
I grab a razor that Bakura left this morning and gaze at it in wonder. Should I?   
  
Yes.  
  
I want Bakura to live happily. Not tied to me just because I am his hikari... He doesn't need me anymore. He has his own body. His own life. He doesn't need me nor want me. I know I won't be able to gaze at Marik and Bakura together without breaking down. I love him more then life itself. I need him to live.  
  
I will end this misery...  
  
I wince as the blade touches the flesh of my wrist. There's no turning back. I drive the blade deeper to make a more accurate cut. Blood starts to seep out. I watch as the crimson liquid started to stain the bathroom tiles. I continued to slit my wrists and ignored the pain. My vision started to grow fuzzy and dim. My strenght was slowely leaving me. I try to think about the happy moments with Bakura.  
  
Even if it was false love...  
  
The razor slipped from my hands and landed with a small clink. My breath started to grow uneven.I look up at the bathroom window...the stars are out tonight...I smile and look at the midnight sky as I await my demise.  
  
Beautiful...  
  
Bakura's face flashes in my mind and I smile once more. I love him...nothing will make me hate him. Nothing at all. I will always love him...  
  
"Bakura...goodbye, koi," I whisper with my last breath as my vision grew black.   
  
I will love him...forever and for always.   
  
*****************  
  
I just had to do this! I made Ryou die! Poor Ryou. I love that British accented boy! Did Bakura love Ryou or does he merely lust after him? The previous chapter was in Bakura's point of view, but was it true? Hm? Disclaimers: YGO does not belong to me and never will be. 


End file.
